Goat Island
by talleylea
Summary: "The bullies tried to make us feel small. In a weird way it did the opposite." Austin and Ally are left stranded together on an island known as Goat Island as victims of a summer camp prank. But rather than returning to camp to face the humiliation, they decide to take off, on the run together. •• based on Standing Up movie; OC•
1. Chapter 1

" Mom, I really don't want to go. Please don't make me go." I pleaded as I sat in our small car, headed to Tall Pine Camp.  
" Ally! You are going. You need to make friends. Anyways, we're already on our way so there's no going back, so stop asking!" My mom sighed as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. I sighed and leaned my head against the car window.

* * *

" We're here!" My mom yelled happily as she parked the car. I lifted my head up and looked out the window. Looked like a scene straight from The Parent Trap. Teens and counselors everywhere. Too many cabins to count.  
" Yay.." I mumbled sarcastically as I slowly got out of the car. I went over to the trunk and pulled out my two large blue suitcases. I looked at my mom.  
" Just a month. That's all I'm asking." She smiled and hugged me.  
" Because that isn't a long time..." I mumbled" See you in a month I guess. Love you." I looked around and followed the rest of the people who were walking towards a big cabin. I turned back at my mom.  
" Still a no?" I asked and smiled. She glared at me. " Ugh. Bye mother." I turned back around and continued on my way.

* * *

After listening to a lecture about camp for an hour and looking for my cabin I finally found it. I dragged my two bags behind me and lugged them up the old, wooden stairs. I opened the wooden door, which creaked as it opened and made my way into the cabin. I looked around. There were 4 sets of bunk beds. So 8 beds. Two people were already here. I awkwardly smiled at them and closed the door. I dragged my bags over to a bottom bunk and slid them under the bed. I knelt down and unzipped one bag, and pulled out a sheet, blanket and a pillow. I threw it all onto my bed. I looked behind me and the now three girls were staring at me in amusement.  
" Hi..." I spoke slowly, " Im Ally." I stupidly put my hand out for them to shake but they ignored it and snickered.  
" Im Madison, that's Cassidy, and that's Tara." Madison said as she pointed to everyone. " I guess we're roommates for the next month.." Madison mumbled in disgust.  
" Yay." Cassidy said as I assume sarcastically. They're rude. Maybe they just need time to get used to... At least I hope so.

* * *

After I got my lunch I looked around in the very crowded cafeteria for a place to sit. I was about to sit down in one empty spot when I saw Cassidy and Madison wave at me to come sit with them. I smiled and quickly walked over to them and sat down.  
" Hey!" They both greeted me enthusiastically.  
" Hi." I responded back a bit awkwardly.  
" So, you're new here. Right?" Cassidy leaned towards me and whispered. I nodded my head yes as I took a small bite of my sandwich.  
Cassidy smirked.  
" Well, Ally. Ill let you in on a little secret. Every year as a tradition we pull a prank on a girl. So we were thinking tonight we all go skinny dipping on the island where we pull the pranks. Then we'll ditch Julie Jackson." Cassidy looked up and pointed over to a girl with brown, short hair. " That's her. Everyone hates her. We've decided to do it to her. You in?" Now all eyes were on me, waiting for me to respond. I knew this wasn't right, but what harm could it cause...right?

I smiled and looked at Julie for a moment and back at the girls sitting in front of me.

" Im in."

They all smirked. " Great."

AUSTIN'S POV

" Hey, so you're still in for tonight, right?" My friend Jared said as he took a bite from his cookie.  
" Yeah I guess. I mean all we're doing is ditching that Kaleb guy, right? There's no harm in that. It'll be interesting." I chuckled as I fixed my hair.  
" For sure." Jared smirked.  
" We're going to Goat Island right?" I asked. Jared looked at me as if I were dumb.  
" Duh. If we weren't there would be no point in it. Kaleb will be a goat now...sorta." He mumbled the last part and I don't think he meant for me to hear it.  
" Who came up with this whole goat and goat island tradition anyways? It's the weirdest tradition I've seen or heard of by far."  
" How am I supposed to know?" Jared shrugged his shoulders. " All I know is that it's fun."  
" Don't you feel any guilt doing it?" I asked.  
" Nah." He spoke with a mouthful of food. Well, that makes one of us. That one of us being you... I just don't understand how he couldn't feel guilty.

* * *

" Im so pumped for tonight." Jared yelled for the fifth time today as we walked down the dirt path to the cabins.  
" I know." I chuckled. " Like you haven't said it a million times already." I paused for a moment. " How do you not get tired of it? I mean this is like what, your 7th year going here. You've done it at least 7 times." I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets.  
" I don't know. I just enjoy it I guess. It makes for a good laugh." I rolled my eyes at him.  
" Yeah well- woah." I stopped mid-sentence. " Who's that?" I spoke as I pointed to a girl with shortish brown, wavy hair.  
" I don't know. So that probably means she is new." Jared spoke as I stood in awe of her beauty. ( Yeah, I know, cheesy, blah blah blah)  
" Im going to go talk to her." I said as I was about to walk over to her but Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
" Woahhh there. Not now. We have to go prepare for tonight." Jared then proceeded to drag me away from the girl.

But it's ok, I'll find out who she is.

**Okay, so I hope y'all liked the first chapter. I know it's a bit boring but this first chapter is basically so you understand everything. It will get a lot better!**

**Review!**

**Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY'S POV**

I paced back and forth as I waited for the other girls to get ready. I don't know why I was nervous. It's not like I'm the one getting pranked. I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have this awful feeling that if I don't they'll end up pranking me or something. Plus I really did not want to go skinny dipping.  
" Heyyy" Cassidy spoke as she slung her arm around my shoulder. I quickly glanced at her arm and looked back at her as she spoke.  
" You ready for some pranking?" She smirked as she tossed her hair off of her shoulders.  
" Yep." I mumbled as I pushed her arm off of my shoulder. The rest of the girls smirked and walked out of the cabin, I followed behind them. We all walked quickly past the cabins to the lake. There were some canoes sitting on the edge of it and we were going to use them to get to goat island, as the others had called it. It was already dark outside and I didn't want to canoe, especially since I couldn't swim, but they told me I had to quit being a baby, so here I am.  
Slowly and steadily I made my way into the middle of the canoe, then Cassidy got in front. Tara started pushing it into the water, making the canoe rock violently back and forth.  
" Careful Tara!" Cassidy screeched as she grasped the side of the canoe. " Tip us and I'll kill you." Cassidy glared at Tara.  
" Oh shut up." Tara huffed as she pushed the canoe fully into the water and climbed in, again making the canoe rock back and forth. I grasped the sides of the canoe as the other two began rowing, following the other canoes in front of us.  
" You know where you're going, right?" I asked, afraid to ask the question. It probably was a dumb question, but these two girls don't seem like the smartest of people, so I just wanted to make sure...  
" What kind of question is that?" Tara mumbled as she poked me in the back with the oar making me jump forward, away from her. I quickly glanced behind me and glared at her.  
" Of course we know where we're going. " Cassidy responded to me, annoyed.  
" Stop being so worried." Tara chuckled as she continued rowing again.  
" Yeah." Cassidy spoke. " That's the least of your worries..." She mumbled softly. I don't think I was meant to hear that. " Oh and Ally." Cassidy spoke again. " For the prank, don't get out of the water until I tell you to."

_Okay..._

* * *

" Finally!" Tara shouted as our canoe hit the rocky shore.  
" That took forever!" Cassidy shouted as she dropped the oars and popped out of the boat. Cassidy and Tara both scrambled out of the canoe, leaving me alone. I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up and climbed out of the canoe. I placed my feet on the rocks and made my way towards the group of girls.  
" So, everyone is here right?" One of the girls asked while looking around. Everyone mimicked her actions by looking at the group, and I couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at me.  
" Yeah, everyone is here." Madison said as she kicked off her blue flip flops.  
" Then time to go skinny dipping!" Someone shouted. _Oh, here we go..._ Before I knew it everyone was taking off their clothes. This had to be the most uncomfortable thing I have ever done. I slowly took off my jean shorts and my blue tank top leaving me in my bra and underwear. I awkwardly walked into the water as everyone stared at me as if I were crazy. As I waded in the water I quickly took the rest of everything off and flung it onto the shore. I looked around and there were about fifteen girls in the lake. Cassidy swam near me and whispered in my ear.  
" Remember the plan." I nodded my head as she swam away. Many of the girls had began swimming out further, but I stayed where I was. I couldn't swim and I was already taking a big chance by getting into the water. I awkwardly stood In the water as the girls swam and talked. Soon I noticed some girls getting out of the water.

_You can't get out until Cassidy tells you._

Before I knew it I was all alone in the water, although five or six girls were still on the shore. I wanted to run out of the water but Cassidy said not to get out until she told me too. I stood in the water and soon the girls began walking away. I looked back over to where my clothes were and they were gone. Wait. What? Maybe that's not the same spot. I scanned the whole shore frantically but I couldn't find them. I was extremely confused, and cold, I looked around and noticed the girls were in the canoes laughing and then they began to go away. Soon it all made sense. They had tricked me. I was the one getting left. I had no clothes. They are leaving and I'm going to be here all alone. " Oh no." I mumbled softly. " No, no, no!" I yelled louder as I made my way closer to shore, the water still covering my body. I looked back at the canoes and caught a glimpse of Cassidy and Madison. They were waving and laughing. One of the girls also had the decency to flip me the bird. Before I knew it they were basically out of sight and I was all alone.  
I looked around the shore and no one was there. My eyes then noticed a small tent building type thing. I quickly darted out of the water and made my way into the small structure.  
The structure, I'm guessing was here for our use. There was a table, a couple of candles, an old couch, some boxes and a blanket. I grabbed the raggedy blanket and wrapped myself in it. I curled up on the couch and let a tear slip from my eye as I wondered what I was going to do.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

" Are we almost there?" I groaned as I rubbed my sore arms.  
" Yes stop complaining." Jared mumbled as he continued rowing. I sighed as I scanned the lake. Suddenly a couple of canoes filled with girls came to view. They slowly made their way up to us.  
" Hey." One of them greeted. " Going to goat island?" They asked.  
" Yeah. Going to do a prank." Jared responded while trying to act cool.  
" Have fun. We were just there." They responded as they rowed away.

Wait. If they were just there that means they left someone stranded there. I wonder who it is.

We continued rowing and soon we made it to the lake. We quickly jumped out of the canoes and into the water since we were already in our swim suits. We swam for a while and soon we made our way back into the shore.  
" Hey Austin, you want to get us some firewood?" One of the guys asked motioning towards the woods.  
" Sure." I said as I made my way to the woods. I looked down and grabbed a few pieces of wood and walked back over to the fire. No one was there. I was about to shout but I was suddenly grabbed by someone. They had grasped both of my arms and now two other people were standing in front of me.  
" What are you doing?" I asked confused.  
" It's time for your prank." One of them mumbled.  
" Huh?" I said right before I groaned out in pain. They had punched my stomach and now they were doing it again.  
" Stop! Let me go!" I demanded as they kicked and punched me. They ignored me and continued. One of them punched me in the face causing me to fall onto the dirt. They let me go and walked away. I laid there in pain and I could see them laughing and making their way into their canoes and soon leaving.

_Great..._

Soon after I dealt with the pain and stood up. I grasped my stomach and looked around. Suddenly I spotted some structure and there was a light on. I quickly made my way into the tent structure. I closed the door behind me and looked around.  
" Who are you?" I jumped back as I heard a girls voice. I looked and saw a girl sitting on a couch.  
" Im Austin." I spoke slowly." I was pranked. Abandoned. You?"  
" Ally. We were going skinny dipping and we were supposed to prank someone else, but they did it to me."  
" Oh...I'm sorry." I managed to say as I shivered. " Is there a blanket in here."  
Ally looked at me. " only one and I have it." I looked over at her. " Don't look at me." She snapped as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Suddenly we heard people outside.  
Her eyes went wide. " They're back! I can't go back there!" She said frightened as a couple of years fell from her eyes.  
I jumped up. " Come on. We should leave the candle lit so they think someone is in here." Ally hesitantly stood up and followed me. I quietly opened the door and looked to my left and right. We could see both boys and the girls had come back for us.  
" What are we going to do. They'll see us." Ally mumbled as she hides behind my back.  
" Come on." I whispered as I made my way through the woods out of sight from the others. Soon we came to a halt at the lake.  
" The only way out is to swim." I said as I'm about to get in the water.  
" I can't swim." Ally mumbled as she wrapped the blanket even tighter around her.  
" You tell me that now?" I mumbled. I look in the water and there's a big branch.  
" Here. You can get on that branch and you can use it to swim." Ally looked at the branch for a moment and made her way to the branch. We both get into the water and grasp into the big branch.  
" Hang on." I told her as I push the branch away from the shore, leaving everyone behind her. Ally looked at me with worry in her eyes.  
" It's okay." I spoke as I grabbed her hand.

**I hope you guys liked it! Again, it will get a lot better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you guys didn't understand why they're running away its because they don't want to go back to camp and face the humiliation basically. They don't want to go back to camp and face the bullies. If they went back then for the whole month they would be known as 'the goats' and they just didn't want to deal with it. So, I hope that helps you understand better!**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

I dont know how long we'd been in the lake but it seemed like forever. My legs were getting tired even though Austin was doing most of the kicking. I was so glad he came along because without him who knows what I would have done. As I rested my head on top of the branch as we continued kicking I saw a shore ahead. This also caught Austin's attentions and he began to kick faster. Before I knew it we had hit the shore. I let go of the branch and stand up, being weighted down by the soaked blanket. I slowly stepped onto the rocky shore and looked around.

"What do we do now?" I asked, a little scared.

" I don't know." Austin simply replied.

"Well where are we going to sleep?" I stepped closer to Austin hoping he had an answer.

" I don't know."

" Do you know anything?" I shouted in frustration, and because I was scared.

Austin snapped his head towards me for a moment and began walking around. " I know about as much as you do." He snapped back at me. " If I had to guess we're going to have to sleep here." He took his fingers and pointed to the ground we were standing on.

"Here?" I asked in disgust. _He cant be serious._

"What? Would you rather sleep in the lake over there?" He said sarcastically as he gestured towards the lake. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. Goodnight." I stated as I walked away from the lake and found a spot with few rocks. I hesitantly laid down and kept the waterlogged blanket on top of me. I didn't bother to see what Austin was doing and I closed my eyes.

* * *

I groaned out in pain as a sharp rock poked me in the back. I quickly sat up and looked around me. Then I remembered I had been pranked and I was now on the run with Austin and sleeping on the shore of a lake. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Austin who was sitting with his knees to his chest and close to a fire. I stood up, carrying the blanket with me, and walked over to the fire. I plopped down next to Austin and pulled the blanket extra close to me. Austin was lucky. At least he had swim shorts on. I had nothing.

"Morning." He mumbled as he took a quick look at me and then snapped his head back towards the fire.

"Morning." I replied back. We sat there in silent for a couple of minutes, listening to the crackling of the fire. I looked around once more. _At least it was morning._

" We're going to have to go soon." Austin suddenly spoke up. I turned my head towards him, confusion written all over my face. " They're going to have people looking for us. Unless you want to go back to that hell of a camp I suggest we get away from the shore." Austin stood up and reached for my hand, which I gave to him, and he pulled me up.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked as Austin started walking through the woods.

" I don't know. We're going to have to find somewhere I guess." He turned around to look at me and then began walking again. " Come on." I obeyed and followed him.

**Austin's POV**

This Ally chick sure does ask a lot of questions. Im trying to cut her some slack though. I think she is asking all these questions because she is mentally freaking out. Im also cutting her slack because she is the cute girl I saw earlier at camp. The one Jared wouldn't let me go talk to.

As we made our way through the woods I noticed a cabin.

"Bingo." I whispered loud enough for Ally to hear me.

"Huh?" Ally asked confused. I stopped walking and pointed to the cabin.

"You see that cabin over there?" I asked and Ally nodded. " Well, that's where we'll stay. Seems like the perfect place to me." I was about to continue walking but Ally stopped me by pulling my arm.

"What if someone lives there?" She questioned, looking worried.

" Then I guess we'll go on. But right now it looks abandoned, or like no one is home. So right now this is the best thing." And with that I continued walking up the hill, towards the cabin. We reached the front of the cabin and it looked empty. From the windows it didn't seem like any lights were on so I quickly ran up the old, wooden stairs to the door, with Ally quickly following behind me.

"Man, theres a lock." I said disappointed as I picked up the old lock, the really old lock.

"Then that means someone is living here. Oh well." Ally quickly said as she began to walk away, but I grab her arm and pull her back to me.

"Not necessarily." I smirked as I began looking for a rock.

"Yes necessarily!" Ally shouted. " Austin. Stop! This is stealing and we could- oh and you're not even listening to me. Okay, whatever." Ally huffed as she gave up and sat down on a wooden bench next to the door.

" Finally." I smirked at her and she responded with an annoyed look. I looked back at the lock and began pounding the rock into it. After about the fifth try, it broke. "Yes." I mumbled as I pulled the lock off and opened the door. " Come on Ally. We're in." Ally and I stepped into the cabin and looked around. To your left when you walked in there was a small kitchen, a reallyyy small kitchen, with a small square table and two metal chairs. Straight ahead of us was a couch and an old tv. To the right looked like a bathroom and down the hall a little bit there was an old bedroom. Ally walked into the small living room and sat down onto the couch.

"Here, I'll look for us some clothes." I quickly said as I dashed into the bedroom and started rummaging through a dresser. There wasn't much in it, but there was some stuff. I grabbed a white t-shirt, some jeans, and luckily I found an oversized tie-dye shirt for Ally. I quickly grabbed it and I look on top of the dresser and see some money and a disposable camera. I hesitate and then take fiver dollars of the money and the camera. And if you're wondering why I took a camera, its because I can. After I grabbed everything I dashed back into the living room. Ally was huddled on the couch with her blanket tightly wound around her.

"Here." I tossed her the tye-dye shirt as I pulled the white shirt over my head.

"Thanks." She managed to mumble as she walked into the bathroom. When she was in the bathroom I took off my swim shorts and put on the jeans. I looked around in the kitchen.

"Food. We need food." I mumbled to no one in particular as I started going through the cabinets. I didn't find anything except some white crackers in a bag. I pulled it out and set it on the small table. _Eh, this'll have to do._ As I sat down at the table Ally came out of the bathroom. The shirt went a little past her knees. She looked really cute.

"Well don't you look adorable." I accidentally said as she walked over to the table. She blushed and sat down.

"Thanks." She managed to smile a bit.

"Uh, I found some food." I pointed to the crackers and Ally reached for them.

"So…why did you come to the camp? I mean, it didn't seem like you wanted to be there." I stated as we both began to eat the crackers in front of us.

" My mom made me. She said I needed to make some friends. I don't know why, I have plently of friends…" She mumbled the last part and continues eating the crackers. " And she promised to take me to Disney World for two days if I stay here for the whole month." She chuckled and looked up at me. " What about you?"

" Forced. My parents have been forcing me for three years to go to this camp each summer so Im not a bother to them for a month. They don't really like me, but whatever." Ally just nods her head.

"Im sorry.." She manages to say as she plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Eh, whatever. But, do you have any money? We're gonna need some." I quickly changed the subject.

"Nope. I've got nothing. You?"

"Uh, yeah. Just five dollars I found in the bedroom back there." She was about to smile but then she lowered her eyes at me.

"Austin! That's stealing. We've already broken in to someone's house, 'borrowed' their clothes, _and_ now you're stealing money. We cant take it. Put it back." Ally shouted at me as she tried to grab the money away from me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Ally. Being on the run is hard. We are going to have to steal some things. I'll try not to steal a whole lot, but we need money. Besides there was thirty dollars on the dresser, I just took five. You're going to have to come to terms on this stealing thing, at least if you don't want to get caught and sent back to that stupid camp." Ally sighed and stood up.

"Fine." After that she walked over to the sink and tried to turn it on, but nothing came out.

I quickly stood up. " I'll go get some water from the lake. I'll be back. Stay here." Ally nodded and went to sit on the couch. I grabbed a pot from the counter and walked outside.I quickly walked through the woods, but then I stopped quickly and hid behind a tree when I saw a boat filled with police. They were scanning the lake and shore. _Shoot. They're looking for us._ I turned back around and ran quickly back to the cabin.

"Ally. We have to move theres police looking for us out on the lake. We're not safe here, they could find us. Come on." I quickly spoke as I picked up the five dollar bill and disposable camera. Ally quickly stood up and followed me out the door, while grabbing the remainder of the crackers of course. We quickly ran down the steps and around the stairs. I then stopped and Ally looked at me confused. She was standing directly in front of the side of the house, hair all curly and knotty, with her tie-dye shirt hanging low.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Hang on." I spoke as I pulled out the disposable camera. I lifted it up and clicked it, taking a picture of Ally.

" Our first house." I mumbled out loud. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Come on." She chuckled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the house. " So, where are we going now?" She questioned as she tightened her grip on my hand, shooting sparks up my arm.

" Who knows. I guess we'll find out when we get there." I chuckled and smiled at her, which she returned.

_I hope we find some place to stay…_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. If you did please review. It helps me know if I should continue.**

**Xo**


	4. Authors Note

**Do you guys like the story? I don't know if I should continue...**

**Opinions?**


	5. Chapter 4

**ALLY'S POV**

We continued walking through the woods trying to find some place to stay. Maybe another cabin. We didn't say much to each other, there wasn't really much to say anyways.

" Hey! Look" Austin pointed ahead of us, " there's a road. We could hitchhike. We could tell the person someone stole our bikes and we need to go to the nearest city." Austin grinned at me as he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

" Hahah, yeah, no. I don't hitchhike. My mom told me not to anyways. It's dangerous as heck. I'm not doing it, sorry." I stated while folding my arms over my chest.

Austin gaped at me." Allyyy" He groaned while looking upset.

" Nope. Sorry." I argued back as I began walking again.

" Fine." Austin mumbled as he followed behind me and soon made his way back to the front. As we continued walking we could hear music playing.

"Humans." Austin jokingly said as we made our way closer to the music. I chuckled and put my hand in his. Soon we were on a dirt road and we could see people ahead of us. We both started to walk faster. As we got closer we could tell there was a couple of trucks on the side of the road, couples making out, and other teens jumping off into the lake. Austin and I walked awkwardly closer to them and then we came to a halt at a red, old and rusty truck. We began to walk slower, but the teens didn't seem to notice us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Austin reach in the window of the truck and take out some change.

My eyes went wide and I punched Austin in the arm. " Austin!" I whispered-yelled.

" Ally." He mocked as he stuffed the change into his jean pockets. " It's just some quarters. Calm down." I sighed and we began walking past the teens. Soon we could tell this was some sort of beach, I guess you'd call it that, even though it's the lake, I mean there's sand, okay I'll shut up now. There were people everywhere. Old couples walking a long the shore, little kids chasing each other and many people sun tanning. We blended right in with the crowd.

" Okay, I need to call my mom to pick me up. I don't want to stay here anymore. I'll ask her if you can come with us."I spoke randomly.

" But we don't have a phone." Austin shot back.

" Im sure there's a pay phone around here somewhere." I started scanning the whole beach for a pay phone

Austin scoffed. " Yeah, good luck with that."

I turned and glared at him. " Just shut up and help me find a pay phone." And with that I walked away, searching for a pay phone. I walked quickly through the beach, dodging the many people walking towards me. I really needed to call my mom. All of this was so stressful. I guess it was fun, but I'm always worrying that the police will find us and take us back to the camp. The bullies would really have a field trip with us then. I stopped suddenly when I realized I had just walked right past a pay phone. I squealed with joy and ran over to the phone. I was about to pull out a quarter, but then I realized I didn't have pockets, or money. Austin did. I sighed loudly as I began frantically looking for Austin.

" Need this?" Austin questioned and pulled out a quarter, making me jump.

" Don't do that." I shouted as I grabbed the quarter from his hand. " But thanks." I mumbled as I inserted the quarter into the machine and dialed my mom's number.

" Mom?"

_" Ally? Hi. Is anything the matter?"_

" Yes. Mom it's awful. I'm not making any friends and the people here are terrible."

_" Ally, we had a deal remember."_

" Yes! But mom just please come pick me up. I can't stand it here. Please." I began to beg.

_" Ally. Stop acting so childish."_

" Mom." I began to cry. I know it seems childish but I really hated it here. I could hear her sigh on the other end.

_" Saturday. Ill pick you up Saturday."_ That's a week away! _" Okay Ally? Love you. Gotta go."_

" Mo-" And then the line went dead. I turned around and wiped away a tear as I walked towards Austin.

" Well?" He questioned as he stood up quickly.

" She's not coming until Saturday."

" That's a week away!" He shouted as be threw his hands up in the air.

" I know." I sighed as I brushed my bangs back. Austin started looking around the beach.

" You hungry?"

" Yes!" I exclaimed as I turned to look where he was looking. There was a big concession stand selling food and lockers behind smiled at me and we both walked quickly over to the person at the concessions.

We both looked at the limited menu.

The guy looked at us. " Want to share a hotdog?" Austin looked at me quickly.

"Uh, sure but could we get some chips, too?" I questioned. I was starving.

" We only have five dollars though, but-" Austin began to say but was cut off by a loud sigh coming from the concession stands guy.

" Kids." He muttered as he turned around to take someone's clothes and put them in a locker. He took a key and gave it to the people and left an extra key hanging up.

" Excuse me." Austin said trying to get the guys attention. The guy still ignored us and continued handing people keys to their lockers.

" Excuse me!" Austin shouted louder. The guy turned around and rolled his eyes.

" Uhm yeah, we'd like a hotdog and a bag of chips." Austin uttered as he glared at the guy.

" That'll be three dollars." The guy practically barked at us as he handed us our food_. Three dollars!? _Austin sighed and quickly handed him the money, took our food, and we both walked away quickly. We sat down on a bench near the concessions.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I got the hotdog out and ate half of it in one bite.

" Here." I mumbled with a mouth full of food as I handed Ally the rest of the hot dog. She looked at me with disgust but then chuckled and grabbed the hotdog. As she took a bite of the hotdog I scanned the beach. I glanced at the guy at the concessions who was also doing the lockers for people's clothes. I looked over and saw a teen couple give the guy their clothes. Suddenly I had an idea.

" Ally!" I shouted, almost causing her to drop the hotdog. " I have an idea. That mean guy at the concessions is running the food and lockers by himself. I bet if you distracted him I could open a locker and get a pair of clothes for us to wear...I mean if you don't mind stealing."

Ally smirked at me." I'm way over the stealing thing. But how are we going to distract him?" She questioned, confused. I looked around for a moment.

"Here." I stated as I grabbed the hotdog and a tiny rock. I stuffed the rock into the middle of the hotdog.

" Tell the guy you found a rock in your hotdog." I smiled as I handed her the dog and stood up. I rushed away from her.

" But!" Ally said and then sighed. She looked around and quickly, but nervously walked up to the concessions. I nodded at her and I quickly made my way behind the counter to the lockers. I fumbled around for the right key as Ally distracted the guy.

"Excuse me. When I was eating this hotdog I found a rock." She said innocently as she pointed to the rock.

" Of course you did kid. I suppose you want a refund?" The man asked amused.

" No. A new hotdog." Ally replied back. I finally found the right key and began to open the locker.

" Sorry kid. You need to leave." The man was about to turn around.

"Wait!" Ally screamed making the man and me both jump. "Please just give me a new hotdog." I opened the locker and grabbed the clothes. I quietly shut it and put the key up.

" You're not getting a new one!" The guy yelled, about to turn around again. I quickly walked behind him and away from the stand.

" Ugh, whatever." Ally played off as she pretended to walk away mad. She rushed over to me, a big smile plastered on her face.

" Got the clothes?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. Here." I handed her the clothes. We both quickly walked to the bathrooms and changed. I put on the jean shorts and the grey t-shirt, which both fit me almost perfectly this time. I walked out of the bathroom to find Ally. After about a minute of searching I spot a girl with brown, knotty hair. Bingo. I quickly walk over to her. She's wearing a flowery top,light pink high waisted shorts, and black flip flops. She looks really pretty.

" Hey." She greeted me." Finally clothes that fit."

" I know right." I paused a moment." We should go now, before it gets late. We need to find a place." Ally nodded and we were off again. We walked past the beach and on a dirt trail. Soon we had made it to a small town.

" Yay a town! I bet we can find a motel or old cabin or something." Ally excitedly said as we walked onto the sidewalk. I was about to respond when I spotted something. I grabbed Ally and pulled her behind a pole. It was our councilor and she was handing out flyers, with our pictures, entitled: "Missing".

" Have you seen them? If you see them please call." She frantically said to everyone she gave a flyer to.

" Crap." Ally mumbled. _What are we going to do?_

In front of us was a big bus, with kids piling in. It seemed to be another camp. The leader was telling us to get on, I guess he thought we were part of the group. Ally and I awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. We turned our heads and noticed two police cars and our councilor. They were getting closer to us, so we did the only think we could think of. We jumped onto the bus.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for all the random big gaps, I tried to fix most of them, but it was really time consuming. Please review if you like it.**


	6. Sorry!

**I will try to update this week! I'm so sorry, I've been extremely busy.**


End file.
